Celos
by Sofia25
Summary: Kogan. One-shot "No, Logan, no estaba coqueteando con migo" Le dice Kendall a Logan con voz calma "¿Y por qué te dio su número entonces?" Le pregunta Logan enojado "¿Y cómo puedo saberlo?"


_2 horas antes_

James, Carlos, Logan, y Kendall, estaban en un bar, de repente una chica se acerca a Kendall, que estaba solo en la barra pidiendo algo, se quedaron hablando un rato y después ella le dio su número de teléfono anotado en un papel antes de irse, Kendall guardo el papel y volvió a donde estaban los demás chicos. A unos metros estaba Logan observando la escena atentamente y un poco enojado, bueno bastante enojado con su novio por su actitud, Logan confía plenamente en Kendall pero eso no evita que la situación le haya molestado bastante. Él no es una persona muy celoso pero esta vez tenía motivos para estarlo, aunque no lo crean el mas celoso de los dos no era otro más que Kendall, y Logan estaba seguro que sí él estuviera en el lugar de Kendall, él ya hubiera estado marcando territorio al lado suyo hace rato, pero Logan decidió esperar para decir algo.

_Ahora_

Ya estaban en su casa y:

"No, Logan, no estaba coqueteando con migo" Le dice Kendall a Logan con voz calma

"¿Y por qué te dio su número entonces?" Le pregunta Logan enojado

"¿Y cómo puedo saberlo?"

"¿Me estas jodiendo Kendall?"  
"No, Logan, en serio te digo"  
"¿Y por qué le aceptaste el papel?" Le pregunta Logan casi gritando  
"Porque sí, no sé, de todas maneras no estaba coqueteando con migo"  
"¿Sos ciego o boludo? Hasta Daichi que nunca entiende nada se dio cuenta que la mina esta estaba coqueteando con vos"  
"hm" Fue todo lo que Kendall dijo  
"Kendall, te estoy hablando ¿Podes aunque sea mirarme?" Le dijo Logan mas enfadado todavía  
"¿Qué pasa?"  
"Nada, solo quiero que me expliques por que estabas hablando con esa chica y porque mierda le pediste su número"  
"Yo no le pedí el numero a nadie" Les contestó Kendall muy relajado  
"Pero agarraste el papel que seguro todavía tenes en tu bolsillo"

"Estas exagerando las cosas Logan"

Kendall seguía sin mirarlo, estaba muy ocupado mirando a la nada

"Exagerando las cosas ¿yo?" Le dijo Logan gritando

"Si Logan, ¿A quién más le estaría hablando?"

"Kendall, no me tomes pelo, te estoy hablando en serio"

"No te estoy tomando el pelo" Le contesto todavía muy relajado, sin darle mucha importancia a la conversación

"¿Podes al menos fingir interés en lo que estoy planteado Kendall?"

"Te estoy escuchando"

"¿Podes al menos admitir que estuviste mal?"

"No, porque no veo en que estuve mal" Kendall seguía igual de calmado que antes pero por el otro lado Logan estaba cada vez mas alterado y enojado con su novio

"No sé si me estas tomando el pelo o me estás hablando en serio"

"Te estoy hablando totalmente en serio"

"No parece" Le dijo Logan

"Esta discusión no tiene sentido" Le dijo Kendall

"¿Cómo te sentirías si vos estuvieras en mi lugar y yo le hubiera dado el numero a una chica? Seguro que estarías peor que yo"

Esa pregunta llamo la atención de Kendall y solo lo miro por unos segundos hasta que aparto la mirada y dijo:

"Eso sería diferente"

"¿Diferente cómo?" Le pregunta Logan

"Diferente porque la chica no estaba coqueteando con migo y yo no le di mi numero a nadie"

"Es casi lo mismo Kendall ¿Te podes poner de mi lado y aunque sea entenderme?"

"No, sinceramente no te entiendo"

"Aghs Kendall, ¿Podes al menos mirarme te estoy hablando carajo?" Le dijo MUY enojado

Kendall giro su cabeza y mantuvo toda su atención en Logan

"Te estoy mirando ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? Dejaste que una chica coquetee con vos y te de su número, tenes novio Kendall"

"Si lo sé, y me está planteando algo sin sentido exactamente en ese momento"

"Kendall por favor, te estoy hablando en serio, no me boludees" Le dice Logan con el mismo enojo de antes

"Ya no sé qué decirte la verdad, te dije 20 veces que no estaba coqueteando con migo"

"A ver ¿Y de que hablaban entonces?"

"De nada, solo dijo que era muy guapo y que le gustaría verme otra vez y me dio su número"

"¿QUE? Me decís eso y después decís que no estaban coqueteando" Logan ya estaba muy enojado y Kendall lo miraba atentamente

"Que sexy que te vez cuando estas enojado" Le dijo Kendall y de verdad él sentía que la temperatura del ambiente y de su cuerpo subía rápidamente.

"Kendall te estoy hablando en serio"

"Créeme que yo también" Le dijo Kendall tan tranquilo como antes

"agh, ándate a cagar" Le dijo Logan gritándole

"No tengo ganas"

"Agh sos imposible Kendall, no se puede hablar con vos"

"Entonces no me hables"

"¿Qué no te hable? Acabas de decirme prácticamente que la chica si estaba coqueteando con vos ¿y querés que me quede callado?"

"Fuiste vos el que dijo que no se podía hablar con migo y además, no estaba coqueteando con migo"

"Entonces eras vos el que coqueteaba con ella y por eso te dio su número ¿No?" Logan seguía igual de enojado y Kendall no podía parar de admirar lo sexy que se veía su novio enojado

"Ni siquiera vas a tratar de defenderte" Agrego Logan al ver que Kendall no decía nada

"No tengo nada porque defenderme"

"Agh Kendall me estas volviendo loc…"

Kendall estaba cansado de la discusión así que interrumpió lo que Logan iba a decir besándolo con fuerza. Una vez que los labio de Kendall estaban sobre los de Logan, Logan se olvido de todo el enojo que tenia y de todo lo que tenia para decirle a su novio, solo se relajo y lo beso con más fuerza y así estuvieron un rato largo, hasta que terminaron en la cama, haciendo cosas que bueno, cosas que las parejas hacen cuando se aman y cuando no también pero bueno, se entiende.

_Un rato después_

Estaban los dos acostados en la cama

"Logan"

"¿Si?"

"Tenias razón la chica sí estaba coqueteando con migo"

"¿Qué? ¿Lo estabas haciendo apropósito?"

Kendall solo se río.

"Agh, te odio" Le dijo Logan.

"No decías lo mismo hace unos minutos cuando gritabas mi nombre"

Logan se puso tan rojo como un morrón.

"Shh... Cállate" Dijo Logan.

Kendall se rio y le dio un beso en los labio.

"Yo te amo" Le dijo Kendall mirándolo a los ojos.

FIN


End file.
